Summertime Blues
by Onthnis
Summary: One-Shot. It's just one summer. Dean's leaving and Sam's left behind.


Summertime Blues

This story has been in my computer forever. I have all these plot bunnies flowing and no place to put them. So, I thought I would kick start them and see what happens. This is just a one-shot....for now. I'm going to sleep on it and get back and see where it takes me. This was just a snap shot in my mind. That's a very dark place to be.

S U P E R N A T U R A L S U P E R N A T U R A L S U P E R N A T U R A L S U P E R N A T U R A L S U P E R N A T U R A L S U P E R N A T U R A L S U P E R N A T U R A L

Dean watches his brother, alone, staring down at the ground, sadly. The tire swing he sits on moves slowly and rhythmically as he drags his bare foot in the dirt.

Never looking up as Dean makes his way towards him, coffee in hand, he walks quietly, studying the sullen young boy as he continues to rock himself, seemingly, not noticing his older brother's arrival.

"Hey, Kiddo. Give your older brother a ride?"

Continuing his trance like stare and swinging, he eventually slows down his pace to an almost stand still. The young boy never looks up to acknowledge his brother. Dean gets on and nurses his coffee as they set back to Sam's previous melancholy pace. The silence continues. Sam makes no move to look up or talk.

"You're not even going to say a word, huh?"

An oppressive, heavy silence fills the summer air. No words are spoken.

Dean stares back into his half filled cup and lightly chuckles.

Still quiet. Dean can't take it anymore.

"Sammy. I promise. I'm not going to be gone long. It's just Dad. He wants me to help Caleb. Caleb needs my help. You understand. I've left before."

Dean pleads the final words as if they were a mantra. These words alone are supposed to soothe the nerves and soul of his headstrong, yet sensitive, baby brother.

The dark haired younger boy continued to maintain his steady pace, never once looking towards his brother's waiting eyes. A long silence continued to breeze through the front yard.

Taking a more defensive tactic, the older brother takes a deep breath.

"I would think this would make you happy. I mean. You know when I leave you get a bed to yourself. I won't tease you about all that girly crap you like and that stupid music you listen to."

Dean continues his vigilant stare. Hanging on to the moment and breathing in the despondent air lingering around the, usually, very close siblings.

An eternity passes. The silence is finally broken when the younger Winchester breaks out of his reverie.

The words are softly spoken. Dean must lean in to hear.

"It's not that." Sam pauses as he struggles with his young emotions.

"Dad said you were going. But, he won't tell me where. He said you might be gone for the whole summer."

It takes a little longer. Dean is close to interrupting. Yet, knows his brother is trying to control himself. Years of practice and discipline have made it difficult for any Winchester, man or pre-teen, to emote any feelings. The older brother realizes the dam of Sam's feelings are overflowing.

"You promised. You promised you'd be around. This summer was supposed to be fun and you ruined it. It's like you don't even care. Don't care about me. It's just the stupid hunt. So, just go. I'll be OK."

Sam moved to stand. Dean catches him. Tears fill Sam's big blue-green eyes and he stares into his brother's warm, green eyes.

"Sam! You don't mean that. I'm not gone for good. Caleb just needed me. You and Dad. You both'll be fine. Dad will be alright. He knows. He knows you aren't happy. But, he thinks this is the best idea. I'm gonna learn a lot. But, I'll be back and you'll see. It will be the Winchester's back together again. We can hit the movies. Batman Forever, Jumanji, or Apollo 13. Your choice. Maybe I'll take you to Pocahontas. That chick's hair is almost as long as your mop."

Dean studied the intense face of his baby brother. Hoping and praying for a reaction. Maybe he could elicit a small smile. Hell, he would take an eye roll and heavy sigh. Anything, but the blank stare and sad gaze before him.

"We can drive Dad nuts. It won't be for long. Please. I need to know you don't hate me when I'm gone. I need to know that we're OK."

Biting his lip and resuming his previous stare at the ground around the tire swing, Sam managed to hasten a quick glance at his older brother.

"I can't give that to you. You promised me Dean. Told me this was gonna be a great summer. 'The best summer'. You told me all this and then leave me. You weren't even going to say anything. Just leave in the middle of the night. You're just like Dad. You just tell me what you think I want to hear. Like I'm just a baby. I'm not a little kid anymore, Dean."

"Sammy. You don't understand."

"I don't? What part did I not get? The part where Caleb was supposed to come get you at the butt crack of dawn? Or, the part where you said you would always be there for me."

"Hey, that's not fair. I couldn't help…."

"Dean. You are 16 years old. Even at 12, I know."

Sam walks away. Closing his eyes, Dean watched the retreating back of his baby brother.

"I miss you already, Kiddo."


End file.
